Four Arms (Reboot)
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. By clapping two of his arms, he only can set aside gas, dust or any air-traveling menace that could hurt him. Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Four Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Weaknesses Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. History Ben 10 *Four Arms first appeared in The Filth, where he attempted to get back the Rustbucket. Then, he defeated the Magg-O-Net Monster. *In The Ring Leader, Four Arms fought at Midwest Wrestling Smackdown. *In The Clocktopus, Four Arms defeated the Clocktopus, but failed in to get Steam Smythe. *In Growing Pains, Four Arms escaped from Nanny's carers. *In Brief Career of Lucky Girl, Four Arms searched at Cos Con. *In Adventures in Babysitting, Four Arms battled Simon. *In Steam is the Word, Four Arms saved the Rustbucket. *In All Wet, Four Arms attempted to get Frightwig. *In Villain Time, Four Arms competed against Tim Buktu. *In Recipe for Disaster, Four Arms pulled a tree in order to allow the Rustbucket to park. *In Freaky Gwen Ben, Four Arms and Ben in Gwen's body battled Hex. *In Ben 24hrs, Ben daydreamed as Four Arms. Then, he attempted to stay awake. *In Don't Laze Me, Bro, Four Arms escaped from Billy's Robots. *In Don't Let the Bass Drop, Four Arms held a speaker. *In Xingo, Four Arms battled Xingo, but was defeated. *In Bad Penny, Four Arms battled Maurice and Sydney, but was defeated. *In Max to the Max, Four Arms caught Max's clones and battled Sydney. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Four Arms put out a fire and helped Phil. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Four Arms was sleeping, tried to put out a fire and battled Vilgax. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Four Arms battled Vilgax. Appearances Ben 10 *''The Filth '' (x2; first appearance) *''The Ring Leader'' *''The Clocktopus'' *''Growing Pains'' (as toddler) *''Brief Career of Lucky Girl'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''Steam is the Word'' *''All Wet'' *''Villain Time'' (cameo) *''Recipe for Disaster'' (cameo) *''Freaky Gwen Ben'' (by Gwen in Ben's body; intended alien was Grey Matter) *''Ben 24hrs'' (x2; first time was daydream) *''Don't Laze Me, Bro'' *''Don't Let the Bass Drop'' *''Xingo'' *''Bad Penny'' *''Max to the Max'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' (x3) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x3) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x9) Trivia *His clothes are similar to those in the Original Series. *He is the only Reboot alien who keeps the voice actor from a previous series, as John DiMaggio voiced the 10 year old Four Arms in The Forge of Creation, and both Four Arms in Omniverse. See Also *Grey Arms (fusion of Grey Matter and Four Arms) *Amalgam Ben (fusion of Four Arms, Ben, and nine other aliens) Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Tetramand Category:Heroes Category:Wrestler Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Reboot Aliens